Flower of a silver briar
by Mothstar of Cloudclan
Summary: Briarkit is born into Riverclan with a loving family and normal life ,but one day her medicine cat recieves a prophecy leaving her life anything but normal
1. chapter 1

Prologue

The moon shown on the grey tom's fur, turning it to silver as he anxiously paced outside of the nursery. The young brown tabby tom sitting beside him let out an exasperated sigh as the grey tom continued to pace, "She'll be fine Stonehawk, just do me a favor and sit down already," The grey tom, Stonehawk, glared at the brown tom for a moment before settling down beside him," I can't help worrying, but I guess you're right Oakwhisker."Oakwhisker let out a teasing purr, "aren't I always,Brother?"Stonehawk let out an amused huff, "like that time that you thought that a mouse was a rabbit?"Oakwhisker's eyes widened in mock surprise as he gazed at his brother, "Hey! It had really big ears for a mouse, "he defended himself. Stonehawk leaped at Oakwhisker and the two brothers wrestled for a moment before Stonehawk finally had Oakwhisker pinned. "Okay, fine I give in. Now get off of me you lump," Oakwhisker said as he pushed his brother off of him. "You know I miss times like this."Stonehawk let out a murmur of agreement before sitting down to groom his chest fur. He stopped mid-lick as a shriek came from the nursery. He leaped up and ran towards the nursery, just as another wail broke through the air, ignoring his brother's yowl "For Starclan's sake Stonehawk! Pebblesplash has it under control!" Stonehawk heard the mewling of kits as he reached the nursery entrance ,but just as he was about to enter two cats , a white she-cat with grey splotches and bright blues eyes and a young ginger tom with amber eyes,slid turned to the she-cat anxiously,"How is Quickstream? Is she okay? Does she need anything?And the kits? How many are there? What do they look like?"The young ginger tom beside the she-cat looked slightly overwhelmed, but the she-cat just held a paw to stop the flood of questions, looking amused."Quickstream's fine, The kits are fine, one tom and a she-kit,both healthy and as for what they look like,I guess you will have to see for your self,"She said beckoning for him to quickly slid through the entrance and entered the nursery,shoulders grazing the top,and was immediately greeted by the scent of milk and the sight of his mate and new kits. His mate, a white she-cat with a black speckled muzzle and bright blue eyes, drowsily lifted her head ,and her eyes brightened when they landed on her mate." What should we name our perfect new kits, Stonehawk?"She asked warmly. Stonehawk glanced at his kits and his eyes landed on his little kit was a sturdy brown tom- kit with a single black paw and amber eyes."What about Shadekit for this one,"he said as he motioned his tail towards the tom," after his paw."Quickstream purred her agreement and motioned towards the tiny, lithe she-kit,"and Briarkit, after your mother Briarthorn."Stonehawk's ,eyes glistened as he remembered his mother,but he nodded his name was perfect for the little was white with a pale silver muzzle, paws and stripes and who knew what color her eyes would be. Stonehawk purred as he watched his kits suckle and he rested his muzzle on his mate's head. "Welcome, Shadekit and Briarkit,to Riverclan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to anyone who is taking the time to read this review and tell me what you think.**

Darkness that was all that Briarkit could see. She could smell the scent of her brother and a milky scent which she assumed was her opened her mouth to taste the air ,but suddenly a heavy weight landed on her back and she let out a squeal of pain and fear as paws pummeled at her belly."Shadekit!Get off of your sister this second!Her eyes aren't even open yet!"The weight was lifted off of Briarkit's back as her mother scolded Shadekit."But Quickstream Mine have been open for ages,"Shadekit groaned,"It's so boring in this old den.I was hoping her eyes would open if I played with her."Quickstream sighed ,"you can play with Briarkit once her eyes are open. You just have to be patient."Briarkit heard the sound of swishing brambles and knew that her mother must have left the den. She heard her brother's voice in her ear,"Come on Briarkit, please open your eyes. I want to go outside, "Shadekit begged. Briarkit sighed to herself _I guess I'll have to open my eyes eventually,_ she thought as she opened her eyes for the first time. _"_ Whoa _!_ "She gasped as she opened her eyes for the first glanced at Shadekit who was flexing his claws in excitement when he saw that his sister had opened her eyes."Now Mother will _have_ to let us go outside,"he said bouncing around Briarkit."First let's play a game," Briarkit decided, "I'll be Briarstar,leader of Riverclan and you can be Thunderclan's leader Shadestar."Shadekit puffed up his fur in excitement and crouched down." Well Briarstar," he said mischievously," it seems Riverclan has tried to take Sunningrocks again,but I ,the evil Thunderclanners, will stop you."He said, pouncing on his for him though,Quickstream decided to enter the nursery at that moment."Shadekit!What did I _just_ tell you?No playing with Briarkit until her eyes are open!"Shadekit opened his mouth to protest ,but Quickstream hushed him and rushed up to Briarkit to check her for injuries. Just at that moment she saw that her eyes were wide open."You've opened your eyes!"Shadekit rolled his amber eyes,"that's what I was going to tell you,"he purred as she examined her kits,"Since you've both opened your eyes-"She broke off as Shadekit cut in,grumbling "finally"under his her son a hard stare she continued,"Since you both have your eyes opened,I see no reason why you can't go outsi-"She was cut off again by Shadekit ,but this time it was because he started squealing in excitement and Briarkit quickly joined purred as her kits raced for the entrance to the nursery,"Don't get under any cats' paws!And _don't_ leave camp!"Briarkit quickly pulled ahead of her brother as they raced for the clearing."So what first?"Briarkit asked,glancing at her shrugged just as they heard a voice calling to them,"Hey,you two!Shadekit and Briarkit!Come join us!"The two littermates turned to see a large group of cats,but it wasn't the number of cats that unnerved was that all of them were took a step back as one of the cats stepped towards was a large silver she-cat with pale blue eyes, and Briarkit thought she looked friendly but she couldn't be sure."I'm Featherkit and this is my sister Echokit,"she said beckoning towards a long-haired cream she-cat with green eyes who just snorted disdainfully at the younger her sister's rudeness Featherkit continued introducing the other cats,"and these are Bramblekit,Thistlekit,Maplekit Oakkit,Scorchpaw,Emberpaw,and Cloudpaw."Briarkit glanced at the three 'paws and she made Featherkit and the others look tiny! _If these are only apprentices then I wonder what_ warriors _look like._ But beside her Shadekit didn't look frightened at was sitting confidently and Briarkit couldn't help but notice that he fitted in perfectly with his broad,sturdy shoulders and sleek glanced around,searching for a puddle and when she did she glanced at her fur was white ,but she had a silver muzzle, paws and markings with bright blue eyes tinged with violet. She turned away from the puddle about to head back to where the kits and paws were talking ,but as she was walking towards them she tripped over a twig and stumbled into soft, grey fur."Are you okay,little one?"The owner of the grey fur asked,his tone gentle."I'm you for breaking my fall."She glanced up at the grey pelted cat and gasped. _Starclan he's huge!_ The tom was almost three times Featherkit's size and at least six times hers."Hello Briarkit.I am Stonehawk,your father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much Night of No Moon not only for your advice ,but also for being my first and unfortunately my only reviewer at the moment ,and I made sure to try and use your suggestions and I really hope that I have improved in my writing. Again thank you! If anyone else is reading please review it would really mean a lot to me.**

The young she-kit stared up at her father in awe and she now saw where Shadekit got his broad shoulders and amber eyes from and and though she took mostly after her mother Briarkit could see a resemblance between herself and Stonehawk like her ear shape a pelt thickness. Stonehawk was glancing warmly down at his daughter now as she stared up at him with eyes as wide as moons."My father?" She asked. Why hasn't Quickstream mentioned him before Stonehawk's ear flicked in amusement, "yes, little one, your father."Briarkit's paws pricked with excitement as she looked into Stonehawk's kind amber gaze. She had once overheard Blazefire and Ivyflower ,two other nursery queens, talking about what an amazing warrior Stonehawk was and how he was probably going to be the next deputy ,but Briarkit hadn't known at the time that the cat they spoke so highly of was her father. Wait until I tell Shadekit!

When she emerged from her thoughts, she saw Stonehawk staring at her expectantly ,and her paws pricked with embarrassment when she realized that he had asked her a question while she was thinking and she had missed it. Mouse dung! She cursed herself, not a good first Stonehawk didn't look mad, simply amused. He purred as he repeated the question ,"would you like me to show you around camp, Briarkit?" Briarkit's heart pounded with excitement at the prospect of not only getting to explore camp but also getting to know her father more. " Yes, please!" She answered. Her voice came out squeaky but she didn't care. She was finally exploring camp.

" This is where you'll be staying in a few moons," Stonehawk purred pointing with his tail towards the apprentices den. Briarkit stuck her head inside and saw five nests made of woven reeds. One for each of the apprentices Scorchpaw, Cloudpaw, Emberpaw, Rosepaw, and Emberpaw, Briarkit thought to herself, and then there's Pinepaw, but he sleeps in the medicine father led her away from the apprentices' den towards the warriors now most of the warriors were out and about, waiting to join patrols, sharing tongues with each other or taking their apprentices to train, so when Briarkit stuck her head into the warriors' den only a few nests were still occupied." Where do you want to visit next, Briarkit?" Stonehawk asked. Briarkit glanced around camp until her eyes landed on a secluded den across the camp. Briarkit beckoned to it and Stonehawk's whiskers twitched with amusement, " that's the leader's den. I don't think Hawkstar would thank us for invading his den." Briarkit's tail drooped ,and Stonehawk must've noticed Briarkit's disappointment because he suddenly purred, " what about the medicine den?" Briarkit visibly brightened as they bounded towards the den.

When they entered the den Briarkit gasped at the wide array of herbs located around the den, but her awe didn't last wrong because even Briarkit could tell that something wasn't right .A sharp tang of herbs filled the air , but it didn't fully mask the scents of cats who shouldn't be could tell that Stonehawk could scent it too, because he soundlessly stalked towards its source, beckoning for his daughter to they got near the back of the den Briarkit heard a disturbingly familiar voice " I don't think that we should be doing this," Featherkit said nervously. Briarkit let out a silent gasp. What were they doing here?"Oh come on Featherkit, don't be a scaredy mouse," Echokit teased her sister."Don't worry Featherkit, he'll be fine," Echokit purred, her voice edged with malice,"won't you Shadekit?" Shadekit sounded nervous ,but he did his best to hide it when he answered," y-yes, herbs aren't going to h-hurt me or anything or else why w-would they be used for healing?They wouldn't keep anything poisonous in h-here. Would t-they?" At these last words he sounded unsure ,but Echokit didn't sound too worried," of course not! That's mouse-brained , besides look how tasty these berries look."Briarkit saw Stonehawk stiffen at these words , leap out of the hiding spot ,and pounce on glanced at her father, confused, until she saw her brother pinned underneath him, but he wasn't squirming as he normally would,in fact he was completely still. Briarkit tried to prod her brother ,but Stonehawk quickly covered him from her , Briarkit ducked in between her father's legs before he could stop her and she looked at her brother and saw that his eyes were glazed ,and he squirmed as if in pain, but his convulsions were growing weaker as he struggled for breath. Stonehawk shoved her behind him,but not before she had seen the bright red berries that were lying in front of him. The berries that were said to have killed numbly glanced at the two other kits in the den. Featherkit looked horror-struck and shocked ,but Echokit had a different expression on her that Briarkit couldn't place. It wasn't shocked, pained or even guilty, it looked almost triumphant. But the look was gone so suddenly that Briarkit wondered if she had imagined it. She hoped that she had , because she couldn't erase it from her mind, it was as if Echokit had succeeded in pulling off a near-impossible plan, and in her own twisted way- maybe she had.

 **Cliffhanger...well sort of. If any of you are reading please review I need suggestions on whether or not Shadekit** **should die, his fate lies in your hands...well sort of.**

.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will Shadekit be alright?" Briarkit asked for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

It was the morning after the accident and Briarkit was worried for her brother ,but her parents would not allow her to visit him in the medicine den.

"He needs time and space to heal," Quickstream would say, but her eyes held a haunted look in them and Stonehawk would glance at his paws whenever Briarkit would ask if he would get better.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather here for a clan meeting." Briarkit ran out of the nursery at Hawkstar's summons, before Quickstream could stop her. She sat at the back of the group next to her father who had gathered moments before.

"I would like to make sure that everyone is aware that Shadekit has eaten deathberries and is now in the medicine den healing. We are unsure whether or not he will pull through ,but we must hope and pray to Starclan that he does. " Everyone of course knew this because news spreads like wildfire in camp, but everyone was worried all the same and Briarkit heard Pikesplash mutter ,"Poor kit," before silencing once more.

"Now on a happier note," Hawkstar said, clearly trying to lighten the mood," we have two new apprentices to make. Bramblekit, Thistlekit please step forward." The two brothers glanced at each other stunned before stepping forward.

" Oh no, Hawkstar!" Their mother Ivyflower said , shrilly and clearly panicked," you have to give me some warning!" She said desperately reaching for Bramblekit and giving his fur a few licks while her mate, Swiftstorm, did the same to Thistlekit."

After some mewls of protest from the two toms and a few amused purrs from the gathered cats, the parents were satisfied with their sons' pelts and Hawkstar was 'allowed' to finish the ceremony.

"Bramblekit , from this moment forward until you receive your warriors' name, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Your mentor will be Troutleap. I hope he passes on all his skills to you and makes you a warrior that Riverclan can be proud of." The mentor and apprentice touched noses and exchanged a few words that Briarkit couldn't hear before Hawkstar continued.

"Thistlekit from this moment forward until you receive your warriors' name, you will be known as Thistlepaw. Your mentor will be Raggedstripe. May he pass on his knowledge to you so that you can become the best warrior you can be." The two touched noses and chanting broke out.

"THISTLEPAW! BRAMBLEPAW! THISTLEPAW! BRAMBLEPAW!"

The cheers eventually died away and the crowd dispersed, allowing Briarkit enough space to walk towards the two new apprentices." Congratulations, you two." She said ,purring loudly,"I'll miss you guys in the den though," she said wistfully.

"You'll be with us soon enough," Thistlekit said, and his brother gave a nod of agreement," you _and_ your brother."

Briarkit let out a quiet sigh as the two apprentice headed off to make their nests.

 _If only you actually believed that,_ _Thistlekit._


End file.
